carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Separation (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Birthday Party Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Pool Area) Fallon has an argument with Jeff because he offended Blake and Cecil at the dinner party. Jeff doesn't want to hear more of her complaints and tosses Fallon into the pool. Scene 2 : Denver Street Steven decides to tell Claudia that he spent the night with Ted. Scene 3 : Blaisdel/Lankershim's drill site Claudia does not take the news very well, and she goes out to see Matthew as she now seems ready to make her marriage work. Claudia not only wants to get back but she wants to go far away. Matthew, who is now finally starting to make it big, is not ready to run off. Scene 4 : Channing Blake forces Krystle to go through the charade of trying to hock the necklace that she knows to be a fake. When the appraiser is willing to offer $70,000 for the necklace, Krystle is surprised. Blake lets the appraiser know that they will not be selling the necklace. Scene 5 : Limo Krystle stays completely mute. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Joseph notices Krystle's attitude. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Krystle confronts Blake about his little stunt. Blake says they will discuss it later. Joseph is happy by Krystle's humiliation and uses it as an opportunity to insult her by saying she does not belong to the family (but he does). Scene 8 : Steven's apartment Ted meets Blake. Blake stops by to drop a gift for Steven (who is out) as Ted is coming out of the shower. Ted pretends to be a friend of Steven's from Princeton - something Blake seems to believe. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Michael tries to revive his affair with Fallon but she wants none of that. Scene 10 : Denver Street Steven informs Ted that he is studying to be a "petroleum tycoon". Scene 11 : Bookstore Ted confronts Claudia at the bookstore she works in and assures her he is willing to fight her for Steven. Scene 12: Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake is alone and is drinking heavily. Scene 13: Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Joseph's unwavering loyalty to Blake continues when Jeannette and Mrs. Gunderson are gossiping and he defends Blake and chastises the women for criticizing their employer. Scene 14: Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Joseph brings a drunk Blake into his bedroom. While he is sleeping, Krystle tells him goodbye and leave. Scene 15: Carrington Mansion (Vestibule) Joseph tells Blake Krystle leaves him. Scene 16 : Denver Street (phone booth)/Blaisdel-Lankershim's drill site Krystle is prepared to go back to Ohio but, before she goes, she decides to call Matthew to tell him that she is leaving. Matthew wants to meet her. Scene 17: Steven's apartment Ted finds that Steven has written him a farewell letter. He is none to please. Scene 18: Forest Matthew tells Krystle how much he loves her. She reminds him that he has a wife and daughter and leaves. Scene 19: Carrington Mansion (Steven's bedroom) Ted goes to Steven at the Carrington mansion. When Blake arrives home and learns Ted is in his house, he is enraged. Even worst, he catches Ted and Steven kissing each other. Blake pushes Ted around and Ted trips, bashing his head on the fireplace - which kills him. Next Episode : Blake Goes to Jail